1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to design of printed circuit boards (PCBs), and more particularly to a method of managing process factors that influence electrical properties of PCBs.
2. Description of Related Art
Quality is an important factor in the manufacture of electronic products. It may be understood that, quality of electronic products may be determined at the design stage. A printed circuit board (PCB) is used to mechanically support and electrically connect electronic components using conductive pathways, tracks or signal traces etched from copper sheets laminated onto a non-conductive substrate. Thus, design of the PCB plays an important role in the quality of an electronic device which houses the PCB.
The design of the PCB usually includes taking into account certain physical parameters to achieve desired electrical properties. The parameters may include physical sizes of the electronic components and signal lines on the PCB, such as line-width, line-spacing, and line-length. The desired properties may include impedance characteristics, and voltage and amplitude variations of electrical signals. The design of PCBs while taking into account the parameters and properties is a complex and crucial process that influences the quality of an electronic device installed with the PCB.